


first class

by the_whovian



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feminist Themes, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_whovian/pseuds/the_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the doctor and rose are on a cruise ship on an alien planet making their way back to the TARDIS after yet another awesome and dramatic adventure but when the captain of the ship tries to seduce rose from the doctor she decides to show him where her heart really lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first class

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fiction so i apologize if it sucks but i love ten/rose and please if you have any ideas/thoughts feel free to leave it in the comments but no hate please

*Rose POV*

We had just saved the planet Albenica from being obliterated by their neighboring planet of Leggara’s government. All and all it was a good day’s work, but we still had to get back to the TARDIS, which was on the other side of the planet. Luckily the parliament of Albenica got us first class tickets on the cruises ship that was heading out the next day from the capital city of pennica. Only problem is that the ride lasts 2 Albenica days which is basically 24 hours earth time, and even though it is in first class we got a small cabin with one bed and a small bathroom plus some chairs and such.

I stepped into the room and said, “eh, not bad I’ve seen worse and besides at least they were kind enough to pay for the tickets” the doctor nodded with an approving look on his face. Of course for him he would be fine sleeping on the floor in the hallway of third class so I knew the look wasn’t for him it was for me. I threw my bags down on the bed and turned to the doctor but just as I open my mouth to ask what he wants to do he answers me with a kiss. A smile spreads along my face as I whisper into his ear “someone is impatient” but I wasn’t complaining it has been three days since we last had sex and to be honest I was getting a bit restless as well.

He wraps a hand around my waist and pulls me closer to him as he says “mine” I begin to kiss him but am quickly interrupted by a knock at the door. Pulling away from the doctor I hear him growl and secretly a part of me really loves to hear that sound.

Opening the door I see the captain and a few sailors crowded around our door. The men of this planet look humanish except for their eyes, which are multi colored and marble like and according to the doctor, have an intoxicating and seductive effect on women. I guess that’s why the women on this planet are regarded as toys to the menfolk and have little rights to support them. Regardless I give the gentlemen a polite smile and say, “good morning gentlemen what can we do for ya?” The captain is tall and strong looking with blonde hair and eyes that look blue, green, yellow, and orange absolutely exquisite.

He cleared his throat and began “I would like to invite you to dine with me at the captains table for dinner tonight”

I knew he wasn’t speaking English but thank god for TARDIS translation. Nodding my head I reply “of course we would love to join you for dinner” I felt the Doctors hand find its place at my waist and blushed a little. The captain looked a bit put out as he said “we?” Just as I go to reply the doctor says to him “we” and the captain grumbles a bit but bites his tongue and says “well we look forward to seeing you tonight Mrs. Tyler” then he turns and walks off.

The doctor pulls me back into the room and shut the door and locked it with a huff. “What’s wrong love?” I said sitting on the edge of the bed with the doctor standing in front of me rubbing his neck like he always does when he is stressed. “Nothing I just don’t trust that captain because like I told you rose the men on this planet see women as conquests and play things and the way he looked at you I just-“ I cut him off by placing soft kisses along his neck causing him to groan with ecstasy.

“Is someone jealous?” I whisper in his ear with a smirk and pull away to see his wanting expression.

“No I just don’t like the look of him that’s all..” he says trying to sound smart but it doesn’t work cause I start laughing making him uncomfortable. I turn around and open my bag but sigh minutes later. Then an idea pops into my head and I ask impatiently “is there a department store on this boat?” the doctor looks confused but replies “yes the mall is 3 decks down on your right, but why?" I smile and give him a kiss as I walk out the door and say, “I’ve got nothing to wear”

Once down at the mall I see a store that closely resembles an H&M or possibly a victoria secret. I went straight back to the women’s section and luckily since this planet is so skimpy with women I was able to find a dress that would silence a room. It is a long black dress with a Bardot neckline and thigh length slit just like Angelina Jolie, coupled with black shiny high heels with an ankle strap. I also picked up a little something special for the doctor later on.

On my way back up to our room I bumped into none other than the captain, coincidence? I think not. He laughed and said “ahh Mrs. Tyler fancy seeing you here” his eyes skated over my body like he was examining a toy that he couldn’t have.

I rolled my eyes and thought to myself “ _men_   _even alien ones are all rude, well all except the doctor on certain days that is_ ”.

He kept looking deep into my eyes as some attempt to seduce me control me but either way I was having none of it. I put on an obviously fake smile and replied “like wise, now if you’ll excuse me I best get back to the doctor, I will see you tonight captain” then I pushed passed him and went on my way.

Once back to our room I saw that the doctor had already put on his suit and done his hair all spikey just the way I love it. I get dressed in the bathroom because I don’t want the doctor to see me until I am ready for him to. After about thirty minutes and the doctor’s persistent nagging that we were going to be late. I step out dressed to the nines and the doctor’s jaw hits the floor at light speed.

Giving him a twirl with red lips beaming a smile I ask sly “how do I look?”

he stammers and struggles to find the words but in the end he says finally “you look like the most beautiful woman the universe has ever created”. I blush and stride over to him and whisper in his ear “and I’m all yours”. We make our way down to the restaurant deck all the way the doctor holding my hand we almost look like a normal couple.

As we enter the restaurant and the waiter shows us to the captains table I see as we get closer the captain’s eyes are frantically looking at my body as if he was a ruler looking to conquer a new exotic land. He notices the doctor and his face becomes annoyed but yet still hopeful I can be easily swayed. The doctor pulls out my chair and I smile at him and take my seat.

Once seated the doctor takes my hand and puts it on the table lacing his fingers between mine. The doctor and me decide to split a spaghetti type thing because lets be honest alien food is weird. Then the conversation ensued between the time lord and the captain. After a while and a bit to many drinks we were all pretty much toasted but the doctor and the captain definantly out drank me.

“So doctor what do you do for a living?” asked the captain taking yet another sip of this alien wine we had all been drinking

 The doctor looked at me and replied without even taking his eyes off mine “I live for her every breath sir” I blushed and gave him a kiss as I whispered “I love you” and he whispered it back.

This ruffled the nosy captain’s feathers “ah yes she is quite a beauty doctor” he said quite sly all while staring at me.

After a few more invasive questions by the captain the food finally arrived and the doctor took a trip to the bathroom, that’s when the captain made his move. He moved to the doctor’s seat and put his hand on my knee. I stopped eating and turned my head to him and said

“what the hell do you think your doing?”

he smiled and used his other hand to brush a hair from my face and replied “I am seducing you Mrs. Tyler”

and with that I decided this had gone far enough. “Right mate I need to go to the loo first so um..” then I got up and began to walk over to the toilets but half way across the floor the toast master called everyone to dance and with out taking a beat the captain strolled over and stretched out a hand to me asking “may I have this dance?” I wanted to say no but everyone was staring and the other women were giving me odd looks as well as the fact that the path to the toilets was blocked by a mob of dancing aliens.

Captain took my hand and spun me around then brought me back to him so close that I could see the pigment and shades of color in his eyes they were almost enchanting.

“Tell me rose does your doctor make you happy?” he asked as we danced around and his hand hovering just above my bum

 I look him in his eyes and say plainly “he makes me the happiest women in the universe without a doubt” he pulls me even closer and replies “really? Cause I bet you-“ the doctor yanks captain back and says “life lesson mate when a woman says no, then leave her alone now bugger off before I get angry” he is of course fuming but trying to remain calm.

The captain backs away realizing he is defeated and slowly leaves us to each other finally. The doctor asks if I am all right I am now I tell him because he is here. We continue dancing for a few more minutes but I eventually I dragged him back to our room.

I pushed him onto the bed and stood in front of him as I said “you know the whole time the captain had his hands on my body and was dancing with me" I paused because I saw the doctors eyes darken and throat tighten, I do love to torture him like this.

I continue as I unzip my dress very slowly “and when his lips were so very close to mine...” “rose stop” he said very huskily and his eyes even darker. So I decided enough was enough and I threw off my dress to reveal a red and black gem plunge bra with matching thong covered slightly by a black satin cover. I walked over to him and bent down putting my hand on his thighs and saying “the whole time I was only ever thinking of you because you are mine and I am all yours”.

He kissed me long and hard then pulled me onto the bed and pinned me as he began kissing my neck and chest. A small moan escaped my lips as he bit my neck, no doubt leaving a mark. He proceeded to untie the little black bow holding my sheer top together. I could feel his hardness grinding up against my hips and I thought I might collapse right there.

 As the top fell to the floor he started kissing down my chest and stomach until he reached my heat. He pulled at the soaking wet thong with his teeth until it was auround my knees. My head fell back as he put two fingers inside me and began pushing in and out until I was screaming, “oh doctor! I need you!!” The doctor smiled a big devilish smile and said, “What’s that rose I cant understand you? What is it that you want?” I begged again “I want you doctor!” and with that he proceeded to remove his shirt and pants as well as my bra.

Once we were both naked he played and kissed my breasts. Biting on my breasts I could hear him moan “mine” and that its self nearly brought me over the edge. Torturously slow he made his movement back down to my heat where he guided his cock into me and I let out a shout of pleasure.One hand of his played with my breasts while the other held me steady against the bed. Looking into his eyes I could see the oncoming storm just beneath the surface, just itching to be set free. Putting a hand up to his face I whispered “its okay, let go” he gave me a trusting smile and then his eyes became very dark and the oncoming storm was here. The doctor started thrusting In harder and faster, pushing my hands above my head and telling me to keep them their. I obyed as I felt myself begin climax and the doctor smiled at the look of ecstay across my face and then he climaxed as well and in a bout of exhaustion we collapsed into each other. After a few minutes of heavy breathing and sweatyness the doctor lifted him self off of me and rolled to the side. That night we fell asleep in each others arms listening to one and other breathing as if it were a light guiding us home.


End file.
